


Better Date Than This

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi is a lovable idiot, Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dating, Dive To The New Year 2019 Secret Santa Event, I'm proud of this, Kisumi likes teasing Asahi, M/M, Study Date, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: It started out as a "study date" but Asahi knows he can do so much better than that, and all in the comfort of his own home.





	Better Date Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowChan/gifts).



> For the Dive to the New Year Secret Santa Event! RowChan, I hope you enjoy this!

While he stood there thinking, Asahi tapped his foot on the floor. He was having a hard time choosing an outfit. It wasn't a big deal, he was just going to have a study date with Kisumi at his sister's coffee shop. No, no, let's not call it a "date", more of a hangout in which the two of them help each other with their homework.

(The two of them have had  _way_ better dates.)

The redhead finally decided on simply wearing his green shirt and jeans. A comfortable outfit, really. As he pulled on the shirt, he heard his phone go off. Asahi nearly tripped over his bag on the floor and grabbed his phone.

_Are you ready yet?_

Asahi quickly sent ' **almost, just about to leave.** ', picked up his bag, and left for the door.

Then he came back to put on his shoes. And lock the door. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

_You sure do take a while._

**Shut up! I just left**

_Makes sense._

**STOP TEASING ME**

_Okay okay. I'm just joking._

Asahi groaned and left the building, walking at a quicker speed than usual.

* * *

"So how are you doing in your classes, Kisumi?" Akane asked the young man while he waited for her brother. He smiled and stirred his coffee with a straw he grabbed.

"Pretty well. Really, I think this study date is more for Asahi." Kisumi sipped his coffee carefully so he wouldn't burn himself when Asahi  _finally_  arrived, sitting on the pink-haired man's right side. "I think you're a little late," Kisumi teased with a sly grin.

"Wha- no, I'm not! I'm on time!" Asahi stuttered. "Onee-chan, I'm on time, right? You'll vouch for me?" Akane only hummed softly while she washed some of the dirty cups. "Onee-chan..." the redhead whined rather childishly. Kisumi giggled and tousled Asahi's hair.

"I'm just joking. No need to be so serious," Kisumi admitted, blowing on his coffee to cool it before downing the rest of it. Asahi gaped, his eyes narrowing.

"Wasn't that too hot?" he asked before his voice broke away.

"No, thanks to a helpful little technique called 'cooling'. So, want to get started?"

* * *

Asahi groaned and hit his head against the thick pages of his textbook. He was bored out of his mind. He ignored the sharp poking from Kisumi's pencil.

"Asahi, stay awake for at least ten more minutes! Then we'll stop and do whatever you want. Promise," the pink-haired man compromised. Slowly, the redhead lifted his head and grinned.

"Whatever I want?" Kisumi nodded with confidence. Instantly, Asahi perked up and picked up his pencil again. He wrote down as many answers as he could, although it was very likely he got the majority wrong. Not that it mattered to him at the moment; Asahi just wanted to hang out with Kisumi at a better setting.

Soon, the ten minutes passed by and the two young men collected their textbooks and papers, returning them back into their bags. Once Kisumi slung his backpack over one shoulder, Asahi grabs his hand and leads him.

"Promise you won't get us lost?" Kisumi joked. The redhead chuckled.

"Of course not. Why would I want that to happen?" The two of them weaved their way through the crowded sidewalks before arriving at a familiar building.

"I thought you would be taking me to a restaurant or something," the pink-haired man commented. Asahi only shrugged and continued to lead Kisumi. They went up to his apartment and took off their shoes. "So, what do you want to do?" Asahi grinned.

"Just wait in the living room, okay?" the redhead ordered and headed into the kitchen. Shrugging, Kisumi did what he was told and sat down on the couch. He heard the clattering of dishes and muttered swears from the kitchen. He giggled and turned on the TV to pass the time. He wasn't paying attention to it, just mindlessly watching the pictures on the screen flicker by. There were some rather pleasant smells coming from the kitchen but Kisumi blocked those out as well.

Just as he was about to fall asleep on the couch, Kisumi felt a dip in the couch beside him. It was only Asahi, carrying large bowls of popcorn and gummy worms.

"Oh wow, would you look at that! You didn't burn the popcorn!" Kisumi joked.

"Be quiet! I've gotten better at cooking!" Asahi shouted. The other raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think making popcorn and buying bags of gummy worms count as cooking."

"I bought the gummy worms, yeah, but I popped the kernels over the stove," the redhead informed with a proud grin. Kisumi clapped and softly cheered.

"Look at you! You  _have_ gotten better! But why make this in the first place?" Kisumi crossed his legs and leaned on Asahi's shoulder. The other chuckled and moved some of the pink locks to kiss his forehead.

"I wanted to have a date with you. So... surprise, we're on a date!" Asahi did jazz hands and laughed.

"Hm, I always thought our next date would have been much fancier than our last one."

"Well, I wanted to be comfortable. Really, any date is the greatest when it's with you... even if you do tease me a lot," Asahi added, grabbing the blanket draped on the armrest and wrapped it around the two of them. Kisumi pecked his cheek gently, making him blush.

"You make it easy to tease you," Kisumi quipped. Asahi growled with no venom behind it and lightly elbowed the other's side. "So what movies are we going to watch?" Asahi rested his head on top of Kisumi's.

"I don't really care. I just wanted to spend my day with you but, you know, without using up all my brain cells on homework when I could be using them all to think about you. And don't you even think about saying anything!" Kisumi cackled, holding back the sly comment of Asahi only having two brain cells, one for him and their friends and the other for swimming.

"Okay, fine. How long are we going to stay here though?" Kisumi asked, snuggling closer to Asahi.

"You can stay the night."

"Maybe we should find an apartment together. I'm either driving you here and staying the night or I drive us both to my uncle's and you stay the night. Why not stay the night together all the time?" Asahi flicked through the different movie selections and clicked "OK" on one that had a pretty cool-looking cover.

"I'd like that. We can look into that later, though. Gummy worm?" Asahi held up the bag. Kisumi opened his mouth.

"Feed it to me, my arms are trapped." Rolling his eyes, Asahi complied. They watched the movie for about half the time since most of their focus was on each other. The same occurred with consequent movies until the two of them fell asleep on the couch, comfortably against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time writing for a ship that isn't MakoHaru, I think I did fairly well. I love AsaKisu so much, so I'm very proud of this work, too. Have a great 2019, y'all deserve it!


End file.
